Hiding in Plain Sight
by StellaBelle24
Summary: When Jamie's former girlfriend and singer, Mia Roberts, comes to New York for some benefit concerts and to work on her new album, he is placed on her security detail to protect her from a dangerous stalker, but what are they to do when both realize that their feelings never really died and her stalker is determined that he is the only one that will have her?
1. Prologue

_Hi All, here is my first Blue Bloods story. Hope you enjoy it!Special thanks to PearlyDewDrop and Crazy Unikitty for all of their help! This is T-rated for now, but may become M later on._

 **Prologue**

Mia groaned as she awoke with a pounding headache. She looked around the small room disoriented as she tried to raise her arms over her head to stretch and found them zip tied to the chair. She whimpered when she realized that tape had been put on her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Her mind went back to the last thing that she remembered, she was standing on the tour bus talking to her manager, Davis and then everything got fuzzy.

"Good, you're awake." a male voice said from the doorway.

Mia looked up, her eyes widening in fear as she realized that she recognized the voice. The tall figure walked toward her and knelt down in front of her.

"Sorry about all of this Princess, but I had to make sure that you wouldn't try to escape" he said softly.

Mia looked at him and moved her head away when he reached for her face.

"Don't look at me that way Michelle, I told you that I would get you one day." he said.

Mia glared at him, she hated the use of her given name, only her close friends and family knew that her full name was Michelle, and even her mom called her Mia.

"You won't be able to ignore me now Princess, you're all mine." he said pulling out a knife as Mia looked on in fear.

"When I am done with you, your precious Officer Reagan will be just a memory," he cut the zip ties from her wrists, "now do exactly as I say and everything will be just fine." he said as he rubbed the inside of her thighs with a wolfish grin on his face.

* * *

"Dammit Danny, I said I am fine. We need to focus on finding Mia." Officer Jamie Reagan said as he held an ice pack to the back of his head and glared at his older brother.

"Look kid, whoever has Mia tried to bash your head in, and I have a DB on that bus with a broken neck, I need to know what you remember before we can even begin to figure out where she is." Detective Danny Reagan reasoned as he put a hand on his baby brother's shoulder.

"All I remember is that Davis called Mia to talk about something with the tour and I waited outside. Mia was trying to convince him to tell the label to hold off resuming the tour until this guy was caught but he wasn't having it. He yelled at her and then when I tried to get on the bus everything went black. I heard Mia scream before I passed out. We have to find her Danny… Please!" Jamie said hanging his head in guilt.

"We will kid, I promise, she will be okay." Danny replied hoping and praying that it was true.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Well here it is, the first chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Thanks to my Beta - PoodleCharlie for all of her help. The song used in this chapter is "Every Little Thing." by Carly Pierce. Happy Reading!_**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Chicago, IL- 2 weeks earlier**

" _They say time is the only healer, God, I hope that isn't right, Cause right now I'd die to not remember."_ Mia Roberts sang as she watched the sound guys test the equipment for that night's show.

"That sounds great Mia, we should be good to go tonight." Scott the sound tech replied as he gave her a thumbs up.

Mia nodded her head and went through the motions of sound checks and fittings. As one of the most popular and well known country singers, she was used to the hustle and excitement of touring and making music. She had a job that most people envied and she knew how lucky she was. In a few short years she had gone from a college girl at Princeton, to a superstar whose face was on the cover of magazines.

"Mia? Mia? Hello?" a voice called out snapping Mia out of her thoughts.

She looked up and came face to face with her best friend Colby, and Davis, her manager. Both were looking at her with mixtures of amusement and concern.

"What's up?" she asked as she walked back to her tour bus.

"Nothing's up with us, what's up with you? You have been just standing there like a bump on a log for the last few minutes, you looked like you were somewhere else." Davis said as he followed her.

"I'm fine, just tired. Maybe I can catch a nap before the show prep starts," Mia replied as she looked between her best friend and her manager with a sigh.

"Did that interview today really bother you that much?" Colby asked knowing Mia longer than anyone.

"Not so much the interview, just the questions about my personal life. Those are starting to get old." Mia answered as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail relieved that she did not have to worry about looking like a polished star at the moment.

"Well, before long the gossip hounds will find a new target. Then you and Brett Thomas will be old news." Davis said while looking at his phone.

Mia had just ended things with her boyfriend of a year, Brett Thomas, an actor who had just landed a part in the new Bruce Willis movie. So it was natural for one to think that he would be on her mind, but it wasn't him that she was thinking about.

"It wasn't the questions about Brett that bothered me," Mia sighed knowing that her manager just did not get it.

"Davis let me handle this, come on Mia," the petite brunette said as she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her back into her bunk.

"You were thinking about him again weren't you?" Colby asked as she sat down in front of her friend.

"What? No! I wasn't," Mia argued as she looked away from her best friend.

"You are a crappy liar Mia," Colby said raising an eyebrow, "I know you were thinking about Jamie, I didn't think you still thought about him, I mean what has it been eight years since you guys ended things?" Colby said raising an eyebrow.

"More like ten, but anyways, Jaime was my first love, what do you want me to say Colby?" Mia shook her head as she looked at one of the pictures that she kept on her bunk.

"Well we are going to be home the day after tomorrow, maybe you can talk to him and put things to rest?" Colby suggested.

"I don't think so, I mean we really haven't talked since we broke up. The last time we saw each other was at Thanksgiving after his brother passed away. He was engaged then. Heck, he is probably married with kids by now." Mia replied.

"You could ask your mom, I mean, she keeps in touch with the Reagans, she could tell you if he is or not." Colby reasoned.

"Maybe." Mia said as she laid down on her bed.

"Well, you don't have to make any decisions today, get some rest and I'll see you later." Colby said as she rubbed her friend's back with a small smile.

Mia sighed. Her friend was right, her mom and step-dad still lived in the same house that was a few streets over from the Reagan's so she knew that they were still friendly with the current NYPD Commissioner, Frank Reagan, and his dad, Henry. Mia had grown up with the Reagan kids,mostly Joe and Jaime. She was two years younger than Jamie and so she had been especially close to him at one point. She glanced at some of the pictures on her wall and tried to push all thoughts of the youngest Reagan to the back of her mind.

Jameson or Jamie Reagan, had been Mia's first real boyfriend, her first and possibly only real love. They had been together through his senior year of high school until her next to last year of college when he had come to visit her for the Homecoming weekend and told her that they needed to talk.

Princeton University- 2008

" _I can't believe that the two of you are actually going to the game tonight, I mean, if my boyfriend drove four hours to spend the weekend with me, and I hadn't seen him in a few months, I certainly wouldn't be going to a football game" Colby Reynolds said as she looked at her best friend and roommate as she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup._

" _I know, but Jamie really wanted to go to the game and I figured we would have some fun, and then come back here. Besides, since I talked him into going to the talent show tomorrow, the least I could do is go to the game," as she smiled at her reflection._

 _Mia had convinced her boyfriend to come with her to the Greek Games talent show the following night so going to a football game was not really much of a sacrifice. It wasn't a Jets game, but the Princeton Tigers were undefeated so far._

" _Well, either way, you two have the room all to yourselves, I'll stay at the Sorority house this weekend, give the two of you some privacy. Besides, Jamie adores you, he was willing to come for the talent show to be a supportive boyfriend, and we both know it," Colby said as she reached for her jacket._

 _A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Mia grinned at her best friend and raced over to the door. She opened it and came face to face with her boyfriend of almost five years._

" _Hey Mia," he smiled and pulled her in for a hug._

" _Hey Handsome, I've missed you," she replied as she leaned in for a kiss._

 _Jamie looked down at her and kissed her on the cheek. Mia looked at her friend who was looking at them in confusion, normally, Jamie always kissed her on the lips and called her Beautiful. She shrugged it off since she knew that Jamie was busy with his classes at Harvard. He was in his next to last year of Law school._

" _Well on that note, I am going to grab some food before the game, see you guys over there. Hi Jamie." Colby said as she eased out the door._

" _She didn't have to leave." Jamie said as he sat his duffel bag down on the floor by Mia's bed._

" _She can't stand eating the food at the concession stand, besides, she wanted to give us some privacy since it has been awhile since you last came down, which is why she decided to stay at the sorority house this weekend." Mia replied shrugging on her jacket and taking his hand._

" _Ah, so we have this whole room to ourselves then huh?" he said as the two of them walked out of the room._

 _The two of them had a good time at the Football game and the following night's Greek event, Mia even won the talent show for her Sorority, but it the back of her mind she could not shake the feeling that something was off. Jamie hadn't even wanted to be with her the way that they usually were whenever he came to visit. They had made out, but she felt as if he was only kissing and touching her because it was what she wanted. By the time mid afternoon that Sunday rolled around she decided that she needed to talk to her boyfriend._

" _Jamie, what's going on? You've been really quiet all weekend" Mia said as she joined him on the bed._

 _She watched as Jamie looked down at his feet, and she could tell that something was weighing on his mind. He looked up at her and she knew that whatever he was about to tell her was not good._

" _Mia, you know that I care about you right? And I would never do anything to hurt you?" he asked in return._

" _Of course, we've known each other since we were kids, what's going on?" Mia wondered._

" _I think we need to take a break, see other people" Jaime replied as he looked away._

" _Is there someone else?" Mia asked softly as her eyes began to fill with tears._

 _Suddenly everything began to fall into place, Jamie's kissing her on the cheek, not using the nickname that he always used with her, and finally him not wanting to make love with her the night before. The reality of it hitting her like a ton of bricks._

" _No, of course not. Mia, we've known each other for so long. I just think we need to take some time apart." he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder._

" _You came all this way to see me for the weekend just so you could break up with me. That's great Jaime! You are such a jerk!" Mia exclaimed as she moved away from him._

" _Mia, I want to still be friends" he tried to explain._

" _No! I don't want to be your friend!"_

 _He moved toward her._

 _Don't touch me!" Mia said as she pushed away from him._

" _Mia! Please just listen." he tried again._

" _No, just leave Jaime." she replied as she turned away from him._

" _Mia… Please…"_

" _GO!" she yelled, the forcefulness of her tone shocking them both._

" _I'm sorry" he said softly before grabbing his things and leaving her alone in the silence of her dorm room._

Mia blinked back tears and looked at the picture she had been looking at earlier. It was from the last 4th of July BBQ that they had attended as a couple, and Jaime had had his arms around her waist. She had really believed that they would be together forever, the way all young people do when they were in love.

She closed her eyes and decided to take her friend's advice. A few hours flew by and when she awoke, she noticed that one of the windows on the bus was open.

"That's strange, I know that was closed earlier." She said to herself as she walked towards the bathroom.

She turned on the light and stopped dead in her tracks. She let out a scream as she saw a dead rat hanging from the mirror with the words "YOU'RE NEXT BITCH!" in red staring back at her.

The next few hours were filled with security and questions, and by the time that Mia was finished with the night's show, she was so exhausted that she crashed as soon as she went to bed.

* * *

While Mia was sleeping soundly in Chicago, in New York, her mom was wide awake after getting a call from her daughter's security guard. Sarah Roberts-Harris glanced at the clock before picking up her phone.

"Honey, are you sure getting Frank involved in this is a good idea?" her husband, and Mia's step-dad, Nate asked as he glanced at his wife.

"Nate, Frank is the PC, and he has known Mia since she was a child. He would be the best person to help, at the very least, he can see that she gets extra protection while she is in New York." she reasoned.

"Okay, I guess you're right, but you know that she is not going to be happy that you are interfering, she is stubborn like someone else I know," Nate said as he kissed his wife on the nose.

"Nate, she is my daughter, I have to do something and we both know it. Now where are you going?" she asked as he headed for the stairs to their bedroom.

"I am going back to bed, it is almost five, Frank should be up by now." he said as he shook his head.

Sarah rolled her eyes and dialed the familiar number.

"Frank Reagan." a voice answered.

"Hi Frank, it's Sarah, do you have a few minutes?" she asked.

"For an old friend, of course." the PC said.

"I need a favor, it's about Mia." she said, her voice filled with a worry that a fellow parent could recognize.

* * *

"Took you long enough to get here kid, the game's about to start." Danny Reagan said when his little brother walked into his house about ten minutes before kickoff.

"Sorry, traffic was bad and there was a line a mile long trying to get beer." Jamie replied as he took off his coat and threw it on the couch.

"Well hand me one of those and all will be forgiven." Danny laughed.

"You got it, where are Linda and the boys?" Jamie asked as he took a swig of his beer and joined his brother on the couch.

"Linda went to grab some pizzas and pick up Jack from a friend's house. Shawn's working on a paper upstairs." Danny said, his eyes focused on the game.

A short time later Danny's wife Linda, and his oldest son, Jack, came through the door with a couple of pies.

"Hey Dad, hey Uncle Jamie, how's the game?" Jack asked as he joined them on the couch.

"The Jets are ahead, how was the study group?" Danny asked as the game went to commercial.

"Good, the others bailed early so Jordan and I finished the presentation without them, not that I mind, she's really hot." the teenager said taking a bite of his pizza.

"Who's Jordan?" Jamie asked as he looked at his nephew.

"Jordan Harris, Mia's sister, she's in a couple of Jack's classes." Danny explained as he got up to get a slice of pizza and kissed his wife.

"Mia? As in Mia Roberts?" Jamie asked not believing that he had just heard a name that he had not heard in a while.

"Yeah, and Jordan said that her sister is coming to town to do a few shows. She is going to get some tickets and asked if I was interested in going." Jack said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well I hope you told that girl yes, she seems like a really sweet kid." Linda said leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, just like her sister, you know, your Uncle Jamie and Mia were pretty hot and heavy back in the day." Danny said as he sat back down on the couch.

"Really? You dated Mia Roberts?" Jack asked looking at his uncle in amazement.

"Yeah, we dated for a few years back in high school and college." Jamie answered as he tried to focus on the game.

"Don't let him fool you, they were pretty serious for awhile, I mean, your Grandma was picking out their China patterns." Danny joked.

"Knock it off Danny," Jamie groaned.

"Why'd the two of you break up anyway?" Danny asked curiously.

"We were moving in different directions and I thought that it was better to end things then try and stay together." Jamie answered, giving the same reason he often did whenever someone in his family asked about Mia.

"Yeah, well keep telling yourself that, she seems to be doing just fine with that actor she's been seeing," Danny replied.

"Was seeing, they broke up. Jordan told me that she broke up with him because he got a part in another movie and they were going to be apart too much," Jack said glancing at his uncle.

"Whatever, as long as she's happy. I mean she cut ties with me after Joe died and Syd and I got engaged." Jamie said wishing that his brother and nephew would change the subject.

"She didn't just cut ties with you brother, she cut ties with all of us." Danny argued.

"Then I guess you would have to get your entertainment news from someone else. Now can we just watch the game?" Jamie asked annoyed.

Danny held his hands up in mock surrender and the three of them watched the rest of the game in silence.

Jamie walked to his car after the game and had to admit that his thoughts were more about Mia then they had been on the game, even his beloved Jets in preseason couldn't keep the thoughts of her at bay. He had been telling his family the same thing for years about the reason behind their break-up but even to him, the excuses weren't sounding all that good anymore.

Princeton University- 2008

 _Jamie walked to his car in silence as he thought about what had just happened. They were over, he and Mia were over. It almost sounded foreign even in his own mind. He hadn't really wanted to end things between them, just wanted to see if it was possible for them to take a break from each other. Their schools were four hours away from each other and he had his life and she had hers._

 _The harsh October wind hit him in the face as he made it to his car and threw his bag in the back seat, making him shiver as a chill ran through him. He was unsure if it was due to the cool air or because he felt guilty. He had come to the decision on the ride up that he needed to take the time to think about his life and if he still wanted to finish law school. Mia had been his support system along with his family since his mom died and he knew that if he told her about wanted to possibly be a cop instead, that she would have supported the decision. He had hated seeing the tears in her eyes as he told her that he thought they should see other people. The sight of her crying nearly broke his heart, he never could take her crying. It always tore him in two._

 _Jamie had to constantly stop himself from turning his car around and going back to her dorm and begging her to forgive him, that he was just having doubts about his future, not about them. But he knew that doing that would only make things worse, besides, Mia would just slam the door in his face. Not that he would really blame her. She had been one of the constant things in his life since he was six years old and her family had moved into the house near his parents. She was two years younger than him and at times could be a pain, but he had learned to deal with her. Mia had lost her dad when she was seven, and he was a cop who was killed in the line of duty. Jamie wasn't going to put her in the position to be scared for him the way that both of their mom's had been, and he loved her too much to string her along while he figured out what direction his life was heading._

" _It's better this way," he said as he stopped at a red light, "it has to be."_

Jamie was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing he glanced down and saw his dad's number.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" he asked when he answered.

"Hey Jamie, can you come by 1PP tomorrow morning? I need to talk to you about something" his dad said.

"Sure, is everything okay?" Jamie asked knowing that if his dad wanted him to come to 1PP that something was definitely going on.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow Son, I'm still working out the particulars myself." Frank answered.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Jamie said knowing that asking questions would only get him nowhere.

"Night." Frank said before the call ended.

Jamie looked down at his phone as if it would answer his questions.

"Hmm, wonder what that's all about?" he wondered aloud before making the trip back to his apartment in Brooklyn Heights.

* * *

 _Out on the Road_

The cool night air blew through the tour bus, waking him from a deep slumber. He was getting restless being on a moving bus for the last several hours. There were two buses on this tour. Mia and her inner circle in one, and the band and road crew in another. He never liked this part of the job and could barely understand why his beautiful Michelle, the whole world might call her Mia, but she was his Michelle, put up with the constant travel. He always liked her given name so much better than that stupid nickname. Even in college, she would cringe whenever someone would call her by her full name.

He got up and grabbed his lap top before laying down again. He turned it on and pulled up the video of her. She was sleeping, and she always looked like an angel when she slept. He hadn't wanted to scare her with the rat thing earlier, but he needed to get her attention somehow. She was paying too much attention to Davis again and he hadn't liked that, then hearing her friend talk about Jamie Reagan had made things worse.

One day he would make her see that she didn't need them, and they were no good for her, especially not Jamie.

He ran his finger over the screen and traced the outline of her lips.

"Soon my Princess, we will be together soon." his thoughts calm again he shut off the computer and went back to his deep and uninterrupted sleep as the bus headed towards New York.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Here is the next chapter, I hope everyone likes it!_**

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _New York City, NY_**

Mia smiled as she stepped off the bus and looked around the parking lot across from the Park Hyatt Hotel in New York City. She was finally home. Mia loved living in New York. The sights, sounds, and even the people, it was one of her favorite places to be and by far one of her favorite places to perform wherever she was on tour.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, come on, we are going to head to your parent's place before rehearsals start." Her bodyguard Logan said as he opened the door of the SUV that was waiting nearby.

"Hey Logan, did she say what she wanted to talk about? All she texted me last night was that she wanted us to come by and then she wanted to take us to lunch before rehearsals." she replied as she got in and he walked around to the driver's side.

"Nope, you know just as much as I do, but do you mind if we stop and pick up some food on the way? I'm starving. " he replied changing the subject.

"You're always hungry Logan, but yeah feel free to stop and get a few breakfast sandwiches, I'm sure Mom, Nate and Jordan will want some too." She laughed as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say Boss Lady." Logan said affectionately.

Logan Winters had been Mia's bodyguard ever since she had gotten into the music industry, and at times, he was one of her most trusted friends. While she loved her girlfriends that made up the rest of her inner circle, Logan had become somewhat of a older brother, and Mia knew that he always had her back no matter what.

After a stop at the Brooklyn Heights Deli, a place where Mia would go on Sundays with her dad, for food, they pulled up in front of the house where Mia had grown up in Bay Ridge. Mia looked out the window and smiled as she noticed that her family were outside waiting for her. She stepped out of the car and into her mom's waiting arms.

"Hi Mom!" Mia exclaimed as her mom held her tightly.

"Hey Baby, I am so happy to see you." Sarah said looking at her daughter.

"Sarah honey, Jordan and I want a turn. Hey Sweetie." Nate said as he wrapped his arms around his step-daughter with a smile.

Nate Harris had married her mom when she was twelve and her sister had followed a few years later when Mia was in high school.

"Hey baby sister" Mia said as she hugged her little sister.

"Hey Mia, I am so glad you're home." Jordan said with a smile.

"I am too, let's go inside. We brought breakfast, but we need to hurry before Logan eats it all." Mia teased as she watched her bodyguard stuff another sandwich in his mouth.

"Hey! This is only my third one." Logan said with a mouth full of food.

A short time later, the four of them were finishing up the last of the sandwiches and talking about how the tour was going. Soon it was time for Jordan to catch her ride to school and it was just the adults in the room.

"So have there been any other issues since the other night with the dead rat?" Sarah asked as Mia fixed herself her fourth cup of coffee.

"Nope, not a thing, it was probably someone's idea of a sick joke." Mia replied.

"The label wants to arrange for more private security, but Miss Stubborn over here turned it down." Logan said as he glanced at Mia.

"I know, that is why I went over her head and talked to someone better than the label." Sarah said as she looked pointedly at her daughter.

"Oh Mom! Tell me you didn't!" Mia begged.

"She did. And it was not my idea." Nate said with a smirk.

"I called Frank and he is going to assign someone to work with Logan while you are in New York. I want you safe sweetie." Sarah reasoned as her daughter glared at her.

"I can't believe you called the PC, it's bad enough that he's the PC, but he is also my ex-boyfriend's dad too. Or did that skip your mind?" Mia asked.

"No, I remember the history, but honey, he can make sure that someone is there to keep you safe. I know things ended badly with Jamie and all, but this is something that I think will work better than a whole bunch of private security guards watching your every move. Don't you?" Sarah responded knowing her daughter still thought about the boy who had broke her heart.

Mia thought for a moment. She knew that her mom was right and that Frank would do his job as PC and make sure that she was safe. Mia had grown up around the Reagans and Frank had always been like a second dad or uncle while she was growing up. Even after she and Jamie had broken up, she had kept in touch with Frank and Jamie's brothers, Danny and Joe, and his sister Erin. Then after Joe died and Jamie's engagement, it had hurt too much to really be around them. So she limited herself to only calling Frank a few times a year, on the anniversaries of her Dad's, Frank's late wife Mary, and Joe's deaths, and Jamie was never mentioned in their conversations.

"I guess you're right. I guess we need to talk to the PC then." Mia conceded finally.

"You would be right, we have an appointment with him in an hour, so we should head out soon, Besides, Jamie didn't marry the Ice Queen anyways" Sarah smiled knowing that her daughter would see things her way eventually.

"So not what I needed to hear right now Mom." Mia said as she walked with her mom to the car as Nate and Logan trailed behind them.

"I see Ole Mamma Bear is still the master of getting what she wants huh?" Logan said as he looked at Nate.

"Yep, and now you know where Mia gets it from." Nate said as he shook his head with a smile.

* * *

 ** _1PP_**

Jamie walked through the halls of 1 Police Plaza heading towards his dad's office. He smiled at Detective Abigail Baker as he stopped at her desk.

"Good morning Detective, is he in yet?" he asked glancing at the closed door.

"Hi Jamie, yep, you can go on in." she replied smiling.

Jamie walked into his dad's office and sat in the chair across from him.

Frank Reagan looked appraisingly at his youngest son and thought for a moment before he began to speak.

"Thanks for coming down son." he said smiling.

"No problem, what's going on? You sounded like something was wrong over the phone last night." Jamie wondered raising his eyes.

Frank nodded his head and pushed a folder across the desk. He waited for Jamie to open the folder before continuing.

"You're next Bitch." Jamie said as he looked at the pictures in the folder along with the police report.

"I had that sent over shortly after Sara Harris called me the night after it happened. Mia thinks that it was some sort of prank, but her mom is not so sure. She asked for me to assign someone to Mia's detail while she is in town. She asked for me to do whatever I thought was best." Frank explained.

"So you wanted me to know because?" Jamie asked quizzically.

"Jamie, you and Mia have a lot of history. You have known each other for a long time and she needs to have someone there that she can trust. You are one of the best officers that I have on the force and I know that she will be safe when she is with you." Frank answered looking at his son.

"Dad, Mia is my ex, yes we have a history, but that does not mean that I am the right cop to be assigned to this detail, what about Danny? Or another officer? I mean things with us did not end on the best of terms, or have you forgotten that she cut ties with our whole family after Sydney and I got engaged?" Jamie questioned coming to his feet and pacing around the room.

"I'm well aware of how things ended between the two of you, and she didn't cut ties with everyone. We still talk a few times a year." Frank responded as he looked down at the file.

"Come again?" Jamie asked grabbing ahold of the chair in front of him.

"She calls on the anniversaries of your mom and Joe's deaths, and I call her on the anniversary of her dad's. She is still the same girl that used to come to our Sunday dinners, just a little more guarded now." Frank answered.

"Dad..I.. are you asking as my dad or as my boss?" Jamie asked finally taking in what his dad had finally told him, he knew that the anniversaries of the losses of his mom and older brother still weighed heavy on his dad, but he never figured that he still talked to Mia about any of that, as far as he knew no one and his family had had any contact with her either.

"I'm asking as your father, it is not an order. I can ask another cop to take the detail if you don't think that you can set your personal feelings aside to do the job I'm asking you to do. Mia needs someone to keep her safe, and I think you are the right man for the job, but I won't force you to do something that you do not want to do." Frank said.

Jamie stood there for a moment and thought about what his dad said. He knew that the threat to Mia could be real or some joke, but he didn't want to see her hurt if it was real.

Over the years since his engagement had ended, he had thought about reaching out to Mia and trying talk things out with her. He had watched her on tv and listened to her music so many times when his family wasn't there to ask all of their questions about them and why they had broke up, but every time that he did that, he would have to stop himself from remembering how things were when they were a couple. She was the girl who had been there for every major event in his life as far back as he could remember, until he had screwed it up and ended things before he was really ready to. Then he had met Sydney and she had pursued him more because she wanted to marry a Harvard Lawyer and a Reagan than who he was. Mia had loved the person, not the last name. He still remembered when he had realized that his feelings for her were more than just platonic.

 _2002_

" _Dude, I don't get what your deal is. Just go up and talk to her, it's not like you haven't known her forever." Ryan Thomas said as he shook his head at his friend,_

" _What are you talking about?" Jamie wondered as he downed his soda and went to go grab another._

" _Oh please, we both know that you have a thing for Mia, just ask her out already." Ryan's girlfriend Gena said as she glanced at him._

 _Jamie and Mia had gone out with some of their friends to a local pool hall to hang out. It was summer, which meant that both Jamie and Mia had later curfews. Both were still in High School, Jamie had just finished his Junior and Mia her Freshman year, but both had always been responsible so their parents trusted them to stay out late as long as they were together._

" _Guys, Mia is just a friend. Nothing else." Jamie shot back._

" _Yeah right Man, while you are sitting here thinking about it, someone else is about to make a move." Ryan said as he looked across the room and nodded his head._

 _Jamie looked in the direction his friend had pointed to and noticed that Jake Kowalski, one of the guys on the Football team, was showing Mia how to make a shot at pool and he had his hand moving down toward the hem of her skirt. Mia was smiling and laughing at whatever Jake was saying to her and Jamie felt his blood boiling at the sight._

" _Well someone looks jealous, what do you think Babe?" Ryan asked as he kissed his girlfriend on the nose._

" _Yep seems that way to me." Gena agreed giggling._

 _Later that night Jamie was giving Mia a ride home when he decided to say something to her about it._

" _So you and Jake were getting pretty friendly tonight." Jamie said._

" _Yeah, he asked if I wanted to go see a movie or something on Friday and I said sure. I mean it's not like either one of us is seeing anyone." Mia replied shrugging her shoulders._

" _Mia, the guy is a jerk, he only goes out with girls that he thinks will hook up with him on the first date. You're better than that." Jamie reasoned._

" _You know what Jamie, I can go out with anyone that I choose, you don't get to tell me what to do. I don't need a big brother." She shot back as he stopped at a red light._

" _Mia, I care about you, I don't want to see you get hurt because some guy wants to feel you up." He said._

" _Well guess what Jamie, not your call, you can let me out here." She said glaring at him._

" _We are twenty minutes from home Mia, I can't let you walk from here." He argued._

" _You're not, Gena's house is five minutes from here I will stay at her house tonight. You can let me know when you get your head out of your ass and stop pulling the whole big brother thing. I expect that from Danny, or Joe, but not from you." She said as he stopped the car._

 _She slammed the door so hard Jamie could feel the vibration from his seat. She was really mad at him, and he was only trying to protect her. Jamie had to admit that he had no right to tell her who to date, but he refused to admit that he wanted her date him, not the jerk on the Football team._

 _When Friday night rolled around, Jamie chose to say home, so he wouldn't run the risk of running into Mia and Jake, especially since she had been avoiding him since their fight._

 _It was around ten when he heard a tapping on his bedroom window. He shook his head when he saw that it was Mia. He went and unlocked the latch, and she climbed into the room._

" _What are you doing here Mia? I thought you had a date." He wondered._

" _I did, Jake thought that when I said yes to the movie, I meant yes to him getting to first base. He got hands-y and he now has a broken nose." She replied._

" _Are you okay?" He asked as he looked her over, taking in her blue sundress and heels._

" _I'm fine, it's just my ego that's bruised. You were right Jamie, he was a real jerk. I'm sorry for what I said the other night." She said taking off her heels and sitting down on the bed._

" _I don't like being right. I'm sorry too Mia, I had no right to tell you who to date. You were wrong about one thing though." He said looking down at her._

" _Oh really what?" She asked raising an eyebrow._

" _I don't want to be your big brother, I want to be your boyfriend" He said as he pulled her to her feet and kissed her soundly on the lips._

 _A few moments later there was a knock on his bedroom door. It was his mom telling him that it was time for Mia to go home and that they would see her at Sunday dinner. That was the beginning of what would be what Jamie considered to be the best relationship of his life and letting her go had been one of his biggest regrets._

Jamie looked up as his dad cleared his throat.

"'ll do it. I'll be on her detail." He said finally.

"Good, I thought you would." Frank replied as Detective Baker opened the door.

"Sir, they're here." She said as she glanced between the two men.

"Let's have em." Frank said stepping back into the role of PC.

Jamie watched as the woman who had been center stage in his thoughts for the last 24 hours walked into the room and hugged his dad with a smile. Time seemed to slow down as he stared at her. Gone was the blonde girl next door he had known and in her place was a raven haired woman with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" she asked softly hoping that the answer wasn't what she thought it was.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Here is the new chapter. The song lyrics are from the song "Over You" by Reba. Thanks to**_ _ **my wonderful Beta, PoodleCharlie for her help on this chapter.**_ _ **Happy Reading!**_

 **Chapter 3**

Jamie looked at Mia and tried to smile, but he could tell that she was just as surprised to see him as he was to see her. She was with her mom, her step-dad, Nate, and a tall, African American man who Jamie guessed was her security guard by the way that he carried himself.

"Hi Mia, you look good." he replied softly.

He had to admit that she did look good, even with the dark hair. She was wearing a pair of figure hugging jeans, boots that were just tall enough that she was eye level with Jamie's 5'10" frame, and a long sleeve t-shirt, all good for the early September weather in New York.

"So do you, but you still didn't answer my question." Mia replied raising her eyebrows.

"Dad told me about the death threat." He answered knowing that Mia had never been one for small talk.

"I asked Jamie to work with your bodyguard to make sure that you are safe as long as you are in New York, just in case this isn't just someone's idea of a sick joke." Frank replied as he looked at his son and Mia and motioned for them to sit down.

"I think everyone is overreacting about this, I mean, there hasn't been any more threats and it could have just been a one time thing." Mia shook her head.

"Mia, honey, we just want to make sure that that's all it was. I know that you aren't happy about the idea of having extra security, but it's either this, or the label brings in extra men," Sarah replied glancing at her daughter.

"I know, but don't you think that it's going to be a little awkward for both Jamie and I to have to be stuck together until I leave New York?" Mia asked as she looked between her mother and Frank.

"Just think of Jamie as a NYPD officer like any other that I would put on a case like this." Frank answered as he smiled at her.

"I would Uncle Frank, but only two of them have known me since I was four. This officer and one of your best detectives." Mia retorted referring to Danny.

"It is because of that history that I asked Jamie to do it, he knows you better than anyone that I can think of, even better than Danny." Frank reasoned.

"Well what about Sydney? I'm sure she won't be thrilled that we are spending time together." Mia replied looking at Jamie.

"We aren't together anymore." Jamie said shaking his head, as if he was embarrassed by the admission that his engagement had failed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I guess I have no choice then." Mia said finally, managing to keep her voice calm despite her surprise.

Mia only had one rule when it came to her conversations with Frank. They were never to discuss Jamie unless it was something extremely important. He never told her about Jamie's engagement ending, Mia figured it was because he did not want to dredge up bad memories for her, but even her mom's mentioning that he never got married did little to calm her nerves.

Jamie had to admit that he was a little disappointed that Mia wasn't exactly thrilled to be working with him. He could tell by the sound of her voice that she was defeated and only agreeing to this because their parents were asking her to. He knew her well enough to know that Mia hated the idea of being treated like she couldn't take care of herself and this had to be the closest thing to that that he could think of that would make her upset.

Jamie watched as her mom placed her hand on Mia's shoulder and gave him a small smile. He noticed that Mia caught the smile out of the corner of her eye and was biting her lip to keep from saying anything. Even when they were kids she would bite her lip when she was annoyed and wanted to avoid making a scene.

 _At least her mom still likes me._ Jamie thought as he looked at his dad.

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's have lunch, I asked Baker to order from Carmine's, I hear it is still one of your favorite places." Frank smiled.

"It is, especially their Chicken Parm." Mia replied.

"Funny, that's exactly what we ordered." Frank laughed.

"I hope you ordered a double batch, Logan here can eat enough for an army." Sarah grinned teasingly at the man who had been uncharacteristically silent as he loomed by

the door.

"Yeah, he can eat his share and what's left of mine too. You know Davis is going to insist that I work twice as hard to work off those calories." Mia groaned.

"I know, that is why I made sure that it was only us for lunch today. I did not want a lecture from him about what my daughter eats. You are 33 for cryin out loud and more than capable of being in control of your own diet." Sarah sighed.

"Not that she needs to diet mind you. You look the same as the last time I saw you, minus the change in hair color. Still as pretty as ever, of course I still think of you as the girl who had her own place at the Reagan dinner table since she was little." Frank piped up.

"Thank you, Uncle Frank, you still look just as handsome." Mia smiled.

"You have always been very good for an old man's ego Mia, glad to see that that hasn't changed. Pop wanted me to make sure that I let you know that he expects to see you at at least one Sunday dinner while you are in town." Frank said glancing at his son to gage his reaction.

"I think I can do that for Pop, how is he handling retirement?" Mia asked as she glanced in Jamie's direction.

"He still wishes that he was on the job, but he likes the idea of not having to make the tough choices." Frank replied.

"I bet he loves having both grandsons on the force now. With any luck one of Danny and Linda's boys will either join the force or the Marines. Although I'm sure Linda is not thrilled with either prospect." Mia said as their food arrived.

"Jack wanted to enlist after he graduated, but he decided that he wants to go to college instead. Danny and Linda are still trying to figure out how to pay for it depending on where he decides to go." Jamie replied.

"Jordan is looking at schools too. She wants to apply to Princeton, Harvard and Yale, but Nate and I are trying to get her to consider Columbia and NYU." Sarah said.

"No Honey, you are the one trying to convince her, she will pick whatever school works for her." Nate said from his place on the sofa.

"I just think that it would be nice to have one of the girls close by, now if I could only convince this one to take a break from her career and put down some roots, I would be very happy." Sarah said placing her hand on Mia's shoulder.

"Mom, I am sure that Uncle Frank and Jamie have better things to do than hearing you talk about trying to convince both Jordan and I to move home and give you grandchildren. I have to be at rehearsal in an hour, so can we please eat?" Mia asked swiftly changing the subject.

* * *

After the food was devoured, and Mia promised that she would take time to see all of the Reagan's before she left town again, it was time to head to rehearsal. Sarah and Nate decided to spend the afternoon at an art show, so it was only Logan and Mia in the SUV while Jamie followed in his car.

"So that's the Jamie that you grew up with huh?" Logan asked as he glanced at Mia who was staring out the window with a sullen look on her face.

"Yep, the very one. The same Jamie who broke my heart too." Mia sighed.

"Oooh, that's the guy? You must have a ton of stories about the two of you back in the day." he wondered.

"Yeah, we do, but please don't ask me to tell one of them, I really need to focus on the tour and everything. Not dealing with my ex." Mia answered.

"It must've been a really bad breakup then I take it." Logan said as he glanced at the car behind them.

"It wasn't great. What was worse was coming home for Thanksgiving the following year and seeing him engaged to someone else… wearing his mom's ring." Mia replied closing her eyes as if to block out the memory.

"Ouch! That's what making you so uncomfortable with this whole thing huh?" he asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It didn't help that he looks even better than he did back then, I mean, he was always cute, but damn. All the Reagan's have a tendency to get better with age." Mia sighed.

"Well try and put it out of your mind for now, you know the Tyrant will make sure that you are 100% focused on the tour and the album." Logan responded using their nickname for Davis.

It was no secret that Davis got on everyone's nerves, but the label had been happy when he signed on as Mia's manager. Mia's friends believed that he wanted to be more than just her manager, but she wasn't interested in him in that way.

"This is true, I'm sure that Mom didn't tell him about the deal that she worked out with Uncle Frank so he will be thrilled that my ex boyfriend who happens to be a cop will be hanging around." Mia sighed.

"I'm sure he won't like having to complete for your attention. He barely acknowledges the rest of us if you are around, so having your ex here is not going to sit well with him." Logan said pulling into the parking lot nearest to the stage at Madison Square Garden.

Mia looked out the window and smiled. Even though she had played venues in New York before, it still amazed her that she was playing her music in some of the places where she had gone to concerts as a teenager. She turned and looked at Logan with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't noticed. The rest of us don't exist when you're around." he answered with a laugh.

"Oh please. I'm just the cash cow, and we both know it." Mia groaned as she watched Jamie get out of his car.

"Nice ride Reagan, but I would have loved to see you in Joe's Chevelle." Mia smiled gesturing towards Jamie's Impala.

"I was surprised when Dad gave it to me, it was Joe's baby." Jamie replied.

Mia had heard about Frank giving the car to Jamie after he graduated from the Academy, and that it had been wrecked when Joe's killers had tampered with it as a way to make Jamie and the other Reagan's back off. She knew how much that car meant to Joe and what it had meant for Jamie to drive it for however long he did.

"I'm not surprised, no one wanted to be more like your dad than Joe, and no one wanted to be more like Joe than you." Mia said softly.

"Thanks Mia. I can't believe you are actually playing Madison Square Garden. I remember all of the times we talked about it when we were kids." Jamie replied smiling.

Mia was surprised that he remembered those conversations, it felt like a lifetime ago. Despite everything that had happened between them, she realized that she was having a hard time staying mad at him.

"Well knowing Boss Lady over here, she is both excited and nervous at the same time. Now let's head inside. You know Davis will be mad if we're late, and I could use a snack." Logan said smacking his lips.

"Logan! We just ate, how can you possibly be hungry?" Mia asked laughing.

"Mia you should know by now that I'm always up for a snack, now let's go." Logan said walking towards the building.

"He has a point. He never turns down food." Mia shook her head.

"Sounds like my partner, Eddie, she can eat all day long. Drives me crazy." Jamie said with a chuckle.

"Well we should head in there, my manager is a stickler for being on time. And I'm sure you want to start asking questions." Mia replied before an uncomfortable silence could set in.

"Any idea who I should talk to first?" Jamie asked curiously as he held the door open for Mia.

"Either Logan or Jessica or Melissa, my stylists. Those are the three that will be nicer to you than what Colby would be. I would save her for last." Mia answered.

"I take it she still hates me, huh?" Jamie asked.

"You're not her favorite person, but other people have replaced you on her hate list." Mia replied as she walked ahead.

 _Oh great. This should be fun._ Jamie thought as he caught up to her.

"Mia! Thank goodness you're here. I need to show you the outfit for the opening number, Davis wanted me to make the hemline shorter, but I wanted to show you first." A blonde girl said as she ran up to Mia.

"Melissa, don't change the hemline. The romper for the opening number is short enough

as it is, I want to be able to move on stage. I'll deal with Davis." Mia replied.

"But Davis…" Melissa started then stopped and looked curiously at Jamie.

"But nothing. I will handle him. This is Jamie Reagan, he is going to be working with Logan while we are in New York. He is with the NYPD. Jamie, this is Melissa Prescott, one my best friends and in my opinion the best stylist ever ." Mia explained as the two shook hands.

They were soon joined by Jessica Morris, who handled Mia's hair and makeup, and Colby, who looked like she was not thrilled to see him.

"Okay everyone, we have a lot of work to do. We can't do that if we are standing around all day. Mia, get to the stage and start running through the set list for tomorrow night. Someone grab a cup of coffee for her please!" her manager, Davis said as he glared at Jamie.

"Davis, don't order them around. Besides we need to talk about the opening number before we rehearse." Mia retorted as she grabbed his arm to steer him away from the others.

"I don't like that you told Melissa to raise the hemline. The outfit is too short as it is. It doesn't need to be any shorter." Mia said when they were away from the crowd.

"Mia, I just thought that it would look better if it was shorter. It's all part of your new image. Sexier, edgier." he explained as she glared at him.

"Davis! I like the outfit the way it is. I am doing shows for charity, some people in the audience knew my dad. I don't want to flash anyone, so it is staying as is." Mia argued.

"Okay, fine Superstar, you win, the outfit will stay the way it is. What's the deal with the guy over there with Logan?" he asked changing the subject.

"His name is Jamie, we grew up together. His dad is the Police Commissioner, and Mom asked that he assign someone to my detail until we leave New York in case the thing with the rat was not a prank." Mia explained as she saw the look of disgust on her manager's face.

Thankfully Colby walked up with a cup of coffee in her hand before the conversation could go any further.

"One White Caramel Mocha." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Chica, I needed this." Mia replied.

"No problem Honey, now head out to the stage. I will go deal with Jamie." Colby smirked.

"Colby, be nice." Mia said as she turned to head to the stage.

Mia walked out to the stage and began to rehearse what would be her newest single.

" _I always knew this day would come. World is just too small To keep our paths from crossing. Here we are just look at us."_

Meanwhile, Colby, Jamie and Logan were watching off stage.

"She's great out there, isn't she?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Yea, she is. She's always been comfortable on stage." Jamie replied.

"Yeah, but she's been off lately, the incident with the rat freaked her out." Colby said while looking at her phone.

All of a sudden Mia started coughing. Colby walked out to the stage to see what was going on.

"Mia? You okay?" She asked.

"I..can't ...breathe." Mia answered as she kept coughing and gasping for air.

"Jamie! Logan! Get out here!" Colby shouted as she lowered Mia, struggling to breath, to the floor.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Happy Thanksgiving! Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Thanks to my amazing friend Musicrockssssss who helped me with the last part of this chapter and the flashback, and to my wonderful Beta, PoodleCharlie for her help and advice as always! Happy Reading!**_

 **Chapter 4**

"Logan, where is Mia's Epipen?" Jamie asked as he grabbed his phone.

"She keeps one in her bag." Colby said as she got up to get it.

"Mia, look at me. I need you focus on me." Jamie said as he gripped Mia by her shoulders.

"Jamie...I ...coffee" she tried to say.

"I know Mia, I will check it out." he promised as Colby ran up to them.

"Here's her Epipen." she said as Jamie grabbed it from her.

Jamie injected the pen into her leg as she began to feel the effects.

"Is it working?" Logan asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is...I think…" Mia said.

"Can you guys keep her calm? I am going to call a bus to come get her." Jamie got up with his phone in his hand.

"No. Jamie, please no hospitals." Mia replied.

"Mia, someone tried to kill you, Jamie needs to take you to the hospital to get checked out." Colby insisted.

"No! If I go to the hospital, the press will have a field day" Mia argued.

"Okay, well if you won't let me take you to the ER, then at least let me call Linda and have her come check you out. I want to make sure that you're okay." Jamie said looking pointedly at Mia.

"Okay, call Linda, I would rather see her than a room full of strangers staring at me." Mia relented with a nod of her head.

Jamie nodded his head and walked away to make his call. He scrolled through the list of names on his phone and pressed the button when he found his sister-in-law's name.

"Hey Jamie, what's going on?" she asked when she answered the phone.

"Hey Linda, I'm working on Mia's security detail, someone slipped her something with walnuts in it and she had a reaction. She's doing better now, but it was either I call you or we go to the ER. Can you come check her out and make sure everything's okay?" he asked.

"Sure, but Danny is with me and we both had the day off, so I will have to bring him with me." Linda replied.

"That's fine, he will be able to help me while you take care of Mia. We're at Madison Square Garden. Use the 8th ave entrance. Thanks Linda." Jamie said.

"It's okay Jamie, we will be there soon. Just keep Mia calm and she should be fine until we get there." Linda answered.

Jamie nodded his head and ended the call before heading back out to the stage. Mia had been led over to a chair and was sitting down. He noticed that Davis had joined them and he did not look happy.

"We cannot afford this type of setbacks Mia. If we cancel any shows, the label is going to be pissed, and we aren't going to be able to promote the album." he spat.

"Davis, someone put something with walnuts in Mia's coffee, that is a little more than a setback. She had an allergic reaction, so back off." Colby argued.

"Is Linda on her way Jamie?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, she's bringing Danny with her though." Jamie answered looking at her.

"Who the hell is Linda?" Davis asked.

"She's a nurse, and Jamie's sister-in-law." Mia answered as if it explained anything.

"Why wasn't an ambulance called?" Davis wondered glaring out Jamie.

"I asked him not to. I don't want the press to get ahold of this, and Linda is the best nurse that I know, I trust her." Mia replied.

"Mia, you need to go to the hospital even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming." Davis started.

"No, you're not. Mia said that she did not want to go to to the ER, and she is the one that is making that call. Either accept that or back the hell off." Colby said.

"It's Mia's call, and Linda said that she needs to be kept calm, so arguing is not the best way to help her right now." Jamie said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I agree with Jamie, Mia does not need this right now." Colby said glaring at Davis.

"Fine, I'll go call the label. Everyone else needs to get back to work." Davis said walking away with his phone to his ear.

"Jerk." Colby scoffed. "Do you want me to stay with you until Linda gets here?"

"No, go be a publicist, I'll be fine. I have a fitting soon anyways." Mia replied.

"Are you going to be able to go on stage tonight?" Logan asked as Colby nodded, both concerned.

"I have to Logan, you heard Davis. I was the one that came up with the charity shows, I can't back out now. Davis and some of the execs at the label didn't want to break up the tour with charity shows, they didn't want any breaks at all. I don't have a choice here, I have to perform." Mia replied softly.

"If you're sure that you are able to do it, we will back you up." Colby said.

"Did someone call for a nurse?" a voice asked.

The four of them looked up as Danny and Linda made their way toward them.

"Hey Sprinkles, what happened?" Danny said Mia stood up.

Mia smiled at the nickname. Only Jamie's siblings called her that due to her bright and colorful personality, and Joe had been the first one to give her that nickname.

"Hi Danny, someone must have slipped something in my coffee, Thanks for coming." Mia answered as she hugged both him and Linda.

"You've been allergic to walnuts since you were in high school, did anyone other than your inner circle know about your allergy?" Danny asked.

"Not really, I mean, I don't really talk about it with anyone. My manager, publicist, and some of the others know, but I avoid anything with walnuts, so someone else could have found out." Mia replied.

"Well, how about I check you out and make sure you're okay, and the guys can talk in the meantime?" Linda suggested knowing that her husband would want to help with whatever was going on.

"That sounds good, thanks Linda." Mia said as she led Linda over to the side of the stage.

* * *

"Okay kid, what's going on?" Danny asked as soon as Mia and his wife were out of earshot.

"Mia's been having some issues on the tour, someone put a dead rat in her trailer a few days ago, and today someone slipped something in her drink." Jamie explained.

"What's that got to do with you? You haven't spoken to Mia is almost ten years." Danny wondered.

"Dad asked me to be on her detail, I'm working with her security guard." Jamie answered.

"Okay, well not for nothin, but are we sure that whatever triggered the reaction was in the coffee?" Danny asked.

"It had to be, Mia was fine when we had lunch with Dad and her parents. Besides, the PC knows about her allergy and I'm sure that walnuts were not in her chicken parm. Not long after she drank some of the coffee, she started feeling sick and couldn't breath." Jamie answered.

"Okay, so who would have a reason to hurt Mia?" Danny wondered.

"Well my first thought is her manager, Davis. He is a real jerk and didn't want her to do any charity shows." Jamie answered.

"Okay, the guy's a jerk, that doesn't mean that he tried to kill her kid. What about anyone else? Let's start with who gave her the coffee." Danny said.

"That would be her best friend Colby, she is Mia's publicist too." Jamie replied.

The two of them found Colby in the breakroom. She shot up out of her chair when she saw Jamie.

"Is Mia okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's with Linda. I need ask you some questions Colby." Jamie answered.

"Sure, what do you need to know?" she asked.

"Where did you get the coffee that you gave to Mia?" he started.

"From the coffee shop across the street. Why?" she wondered.

"Did you stop and talk to anyone, or were you distracted by your phone?" he questioned.

"Not that I can think of. Wait, you don't think that I would have intentionally tried to hurt Mia do you? She's my best friend. I'm the one who has always been there for her, unlike SOME people." she said angrily.

"Colby, no one is accusing you of hurting Mia, but you were the one who handed her the coffee. After you got the coffee, did you take it directly to the stage?" Danny stepped in when he saw the look on his little brother's face.

"No, I stopped in the break room, I picked coffee up for the band too and...I ...needed to drop it off. I set Mia's by the sink, then my phone rang, I.." she stopped.

"What is it Colby?" Jamie asked.

"I answered it, my back was turned away from the sink for maybe ten minutes." she said softly.

"So that would have given someone the chance to slip something with walnuts into Mia's coffee, but what could they have put in that no one would notice?" Danny wondered.

"Someone would have noticed crushed up walnuts, so what about walnut extract? That would be something that would mix in." Jamie said.

"Yeah and by the time Mia would have noticed anything was off, she would have been in the middle of a reaction." Danny replied.

"Oh my gosh, this is my fault, if I hadn't taken that call." Colby started.

"Colby, this isn't anyone's fault other than the person who put the stuff in her coffee." Jamie reassured her.

"Did anyone else come into the kitchen while you were in there that you noticed?" Danny asked?"

"Not that I noticed, one of the guys in the band or the road crew could have came in, but I can't be sure." Colby shook her head.

"Well if you think of anything else, let me know." Jamie said.

"I will, you just need to get the Son Of A Bitch that is scaring my friend." Colby replied as her phone rang again.

"Okay, so Colby is out, there was plenty of time for someone to come into the kitchen and put the extract or whatever into Mia's drink." Danny said.

"Yeah, but figuring out who is going to be the tricky part." Jamie replied as the two headed back to the stage.

* * *

"How are you feeling Mia?" Linda asked as she checked Mia's blood pressure.

"A little better, my head feels less fuzzy and I can breathe better." Mia answered.

"That's good, can you tell me what triggered the attack?"

"It was the coffee, it tasted like nuts, I thought at first that someone made a mistake and put hazelnut flavoring in it, but then I started shaking and couldn't breathe." Mia explained.

"That's when you realized it must have been walnuts in the coffee." Linda finished.

"Can I perform tonight Linda?" Mia asked, nervous. She didn't want to let her fans down.

"You really shouldn't but if you rest until then. Maybe take a nap, even a hour. Try to take it easy with the show, maybe sit down as much as you can."

"Thank you Linda. I'm going to lay down in my dressing room." She said giving Linda a hug and then heading to her dressing room.

She laid down on the couch and set her alarm. She just covered herself up when Davis flew through the door. She screamed in shock.

"Why are you resting? Your show is tonight! You need to practice!" He yelled at her.

Jamie, Danny and Linda came running into the room when they heard her scream. Danny checked around the room.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"She's resting when she needs to be rehearsing!"

Danny watched as Jamie's face turned red. Jamie pushes Davis against the wall and held him up by his shirt.

"Listen to me and listen to me good. Mia almost died. Her throat closed up. The nurse said she needed to rest and she is. She's going to take a two hour nap, uninterrupted, you got that? And from now on you talk to her with respect. She is a person and not your monkey. Now apologize and go before I arrest you."

"For what?" He said in shock.

"Whatever I can think of." Jamie let him go and Davis turned to Mia.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and walked out.

"Get some rest Mia. I'll be outside the room." Jamie told her and he closed the door behind him, Danny and Linda leaving Mia in shock on the couch.

After the shock wore off, Mia tried to do as Linda suggested, and get some rest. She woke up a couple of hours later when the door opened. She smiled as Colby, Missy, and Jessica, who did her hair and makeup, came into the room.

"Hey girlie, how are you feeling?" Colby asked as she sat on the couch next to Mia.

"Hi guys, I feel okay, is Jamie still out there?" she asked in return.

"Yep, did he really threaten to arrest Davis?" Jessica wondered.

"He did and told him that I was not his monkey, and he needs to talk to me with respect." Mia answered.

"I like that guy, he finally said what we've all been thinking." Missy laughed.

"He does have his good points, even if he is your ex." Colby agreed.

"That's surprising coming from you, but yeah he does." Mia grinned.

"We need to start getting you ready for the show if you feel up to performing tonight." Jessica said as she glanced at the clock behind Colby.

"Yeah, I feel good enough to perform, what's first? Hair and makeup, or wardrobe?" Mia asked.

"Clothes, I finally finished the romper for the first number." Missy jumped up from the couch.

Jamie sat outside Mia's dressing room door. The girls went in there an hour ago to get her ready. He couldn't understand why girls took to long to get ready but he wasn't a girl so he would never understand.

He couldn't help but feel like he failed earlier. Mia almost died. He was suppose to be protecting her and someone managed to get walnuts in her drink. He still remembered her first attack like the back of his hand. The fear of losing her replayed in his head likes movie. The heart ache and racing.

 _2002_

 _Mia scrambled to get ready. Jamie would be there at seven and it was 6:45. Her make up wasn't finished and she still hasn't picked out a outfit. She heard a knock at her bedroom door and Sarah walked in._

 _Sarah saw Mia was in her robe. Her hair was done and she was putting on her mascara._

" _Honey, are you not ready?"_

" _Mom I don't know what to wear!" She panicked as she put her mascara away._

" _You know Jamie your whole life. He was there when you were throwing up with appendicitis. I don't think he will care what you wear."_

 _She groaned at the memory. "I do. This is our first date as a couple. Please help me." She begged._

" _Ok. Nate! Keep a eye out on Jordan and stall Jamie please!" She called down to her husband._

" _Ok!" Nate called back up._

" _Ok sweetie, let's get you ready."_

 _Nate sat downstairs with Jamie. They sat on the couch. Jamie was holding a bouquet of roses and looking anywhere but Nate's eyes which were staring at him._

" _So how long have you been in love with her?" Nate asked. Jamie gulped before replying._

" _Awhile sir. I promise to take good care of her."_

" _I know you will. I'm glad you finally owned up to your feelings, though I did lose the bet to Sarah. She guessed by 18. I guessed after." Nate joked._

" _Well I'm glad I have your approval." Jamie nodded._

" _Always. I can't wait to walk her down the aisle and give her to you. It will be you Jamie." Nate told him honestly._

" _I hope so."_

 _Jamie turned and watched Mia walk down the stairs. He stood up in awe as Mia walked over to him. She had a blue dress on and black flats. Her hair was in a pony tail but it was curled down her back. She had light makeup on and clear lip gloss. He handed her the roses._

" _Thank you." She smiled brightly. Nate happily took them for her to put in a vase._

" _Ok picture time!" Sarah said as Mia groaned. "You will thank me later Mia."_

 _Mia and Jamie posed for the photo. Sarah too a couple. Jamie kissed Mia on the cheek and Sarah caught that on photo too._

" _Perfect! Have fun and be back by-"_

" _Eleven. I know mom." Mia hugged her and Nate and they left._

 _Jamie drove them to a restaurant down the road. He opened the door for her and they walked into the restaurant. They were seated at a table and sat in silence._

" _How are we so nervous?" Mia asked. "We been best friends forever."_

" _You're right. Let's act like we always do just with kissing." He smiled and Mia laughed._

 _The waitress came up and took their order._

" _Is the honey walnut salad good? I never had it before." She asked._

" _It is. I love it honestly." The waitress said._

" _Ok I'll take that. Jamie?" Mia asked._

" _I'll take the Alfredo." He ordered._

 _The waitress left and Jamie turned back to her. "So did you understand the math homework?"_

" _No. I'm horrible at math." Mia groaned._

" _I'll help you tomorrow." Jamie offered._

" _Let's actually study." Mia smirked. Jamie smiled back with red cheeks._

" _You're no fun." Jamie mumbled and Mia grabbed his hand._

 _The waitress dropped off their food and Mia looked at her salad._

" _This looks good. I haven't had walnuts since I was four." Mia told him. "I ate so many when I was a child I just got tired of them."_

" _You were addicted." Jamie agreed._

 _Halfway through her salad Mia started feeling bad. She started shaking and bumps appeared on her hand. Mia dropped her fork when she realized she couldn't breathe properly._

" _Mia?" Jamie asked worried. "Are you ok?"_

" _I can-" She couldn't finish as she grabbed her fork._

 _Jamie jumped up and ran over to her._

" _SOMEONE CALL A AMBULANCE!" He screamed. The waitress ran over with a phone to her ear._

" _I'm a doctor!" Someone ran over. "She's having a allergic reaction. Did she eat something?"_

 _Him and Jamie laid Mia onto the ground._

" _The walnut salad." The waitress said._

" _She's never had a problem with walnuts when she was a child." Jamie felt guilty._

" _Some people develop them growing up. DOES ANYONE HAVE A EPI PEN?" The doctor yelled._

" _I do!" A customer yelled running over grabbing a Epi pen from her purse._

 _The doctor stabbed it into Mia's leg and Mia immediately took a deep breath in. She start coughing and Jamie rubbed her back._

" _Mia. Are you ok?" Jamie asked._

" _I feel horrible." She mumbled. "Sorry about our date."_

 _The paramedics ran in and the doctor told them everything as they loaded her onto a gurney._

" _Hey baby." Jamie said holding her hand as she was loaded into the back of the ambulance. "We have plenty more to come." He kissed her hand and Mia smiled._

Mia was pulled out her thoughts when Colby rapped her shoulder. "You ready?" Mia took one last look at herself and nodded.

"Let's do this!"

Mia jumped out of her seat and followed Colby out the door. Jamie jumped out of his seat and followed the girls to the stage.

"You look good." Jamie told her.

She was wearing a long sleeved one piece with shorts that came to her mid-thigh and a pair of thigh-high boots. Even though she was only showing a little skin, she still looked sexy, with her dark hair cascading down her back.

Mia smiled as Colby placed her equipment on her. Colby handed Mia her mic.

"Thank you."

Mia heard the beginning of the music to her song "Good Girl." The crowd screamed making Mia's heart race with excitement. She stood behind the screen and gave everyone one last wave. The screen went up and she walked onto the stage and sang her heart out.

"Thank you everybody!" She smiled. This was going to be a good show.

"Hey great show Sprinkles!" Danny said a couple of hours later when Mia walked off stage.

"Thanks Danny, I'm glad you and Linda could stay for the show." she smiled.

"Not a problem, you let us know if you need anything, and make sure to keep an eye on the kid for me." he grinned.

"I will, see you later Danny." she said as she walked over to Jamie.

"You ready?" he asked as Logan joined them.

"More than ready, I am looking forward to a hot shower and a bed." she smiled as he led her to the back door of the venue.

"Well let's head back to the hotel." He held the door open for her and closed it behind him.

They arrived at the hotel ten minutes later. Jamie kept the fans away but Mia stopped for a few autographs. Jamie helped her inside and she ran to the bathroom. When she stepped out in her pjs half hour later, Mia notice Jamie was asleep on the couch. He was in full uniform, minus his jacket. He shivered. Mia grabbed a blanket and covered him up. She took a moment to look at him.

The feelings she held inside for so long were coming back. She hid them away and walked back to her bed. She got under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

A few doors down he was wide awake and staring at his computer. He was glad that he had taken the time to hack into the security feed at the hotel along with the nanny-cam that he had placed in the stuffed dog that she insisted on keeping on her bedside table. He had once asked about it and she explained that it was one of the last gifts that her dad had given her before he died, so it was special. He watched as Reagan followed her into her hotel room and fell asleep on the couch. Michelle came out of the bathroom dressed in pajama pants and a tank top. She looked so beautiful, and he noticed that the color had returned to her cheeks. He hadn't meant to hurt her with the walnut extract in the coffee, he had only wanted to make her sick enough to possibly not be able to perform, but he didn't know it would make her throat close up. He watched her shake her head and walk back into the bedroom.

"Soon, my Angel, soon I will prove to you that I am better than he is. Better than all of them.

He looked down at his phone and groaned as he saw a text from her stupid manager.

"We need to talk. You almost took it to far." he read.

He texted back, "I did what you paid me to do."

"Don't worry Davis, I have plans for you too." he said to himself as he closed the laptop for the night.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Here is the next chapter, sorry that it has been so long since the last update. I hope everyone likes it. Thanks to my wonderful Beta, PoodleCharlie for her help and advice as always! The song lyrics in this chapter are from "Miss Me More." By Kelsea Ballerini. Happy Reading!**_

 **Chapter 5**

The smell of coffee and bagels woke Mia up the following morning. She stretched and reached for her robe before walking into the main part of her hotel room. She smiled when Jamie handed her a cup of coffee.

"Please tell me those are what I think they are." she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yep, bagels from the deli around the corner, and some of the vanilla coffee that you like so much." he replied.

"I can't believe you remember that. Or how I like my coffee for that matter."she said as Logan walked in.

"Good morning boss lady and Jamie. Ooo bagels, yum." he said as he grabbed one from the bag and smeared cream cheese on it.

"Morning Logan, do you want a little bagel with that cream cheese?" Mia teased.

"Funny, you know how much I love this stuff. We need to be at the venue in an hour for rehearsal, but after the show tonight, you are free the whole day tomorrow." the bodyguard said as he went over her schedule.

"Great! That means I can schedule a yoga session for tomorrow then." Mia replied as she took a bite of her own food.

"Yep, and will be done in plenty of time to come with me to Sunday dinner." Jamie said as he fixed a bagel for himself.

"Jamie, I'm sure your dad was kidding about Pops expecting me to come to dinner." Mia said softly.

"Nope, he wasn't. Danny and Linda already brought the chickens over to the house. Grandpa is making your favorite roast Chicken and Erin is doing the potatoes." Jamie said shaking his head.

"Your mom's recipe?" Mia wondered.

"The very one. All your favorites. Dad even ordered your favorite bread from the German bakery in Midtown." Jamie smiled.

"I really can't say no to that, can I?" Mia said knowing that since the Reagans' were going though all of that trouble, the least she could do was show up.

"No, especially since Grandpa is looking forward to seeing you. He figured you don't get a home cooked meal that often, so he wanted to make your favorites. Erin wants to make mac and cheese too. I told her I would see if you were up for that much food." Jamie smiled.

"Um...yeah, tell her to make the mac and cheese. I haven't had your mom's mac and cheese in forever." she replied with a smile.

Growing up, Mia had loved going to the Reagan's for dinner, even when she and Jamie weren't a couple. She had always been treated as if she was a member of the family and she had to admit that she'd missed that over the last few years. Even though she still spoke with Uncle Frank a few times a year, it was not the same as when she was around the whole family.

"Okay, I have two questions, the first is how good is this mac and cheese?" Logan asked.

"It's delicious, some of the best I've ever had. What's the second question?" Mia asked in return.

"Do I get to come and stuff my face too?" he laughed.

"Of course. Jamie, do you think Pops and your dad would be okay with Logan coming with us?" Mia wondered.

"Considering it's for you, I don't think they'd mind, you know they've always had a soft spot when it comes to you." Jamie replied.

"This is true. It will be fun seeing everyone, I haven't seen Nicky or the boys since Joe died and they were much younger then. I think Nicky was what twelve or thirteen?" Mia mused.

"Yeah, and the boys were younger than that. Jack didn't even remember that we were dating back then. But he does think that your sister is hot by the way." Jamie replied.

"Smart boy, he must get that from Linda." Mia teased.

"He does, you know he didn't get it from Danny." Jamie grinned.

"Well, as fun as it is watching the two of you take walks down memory lane, we need to head to the theater. The Tyrant will be mad if we're late." Logan said.

"The Tyrant?" Jamie questioned.

"Davis, he has earned that nickname behind his back due to how nice he is to everyone." Mia replied as she stood up to go get dressed.

After she disappeared into the bedroom, Logan shook his head and turned to Jamie.

"She's scared. I think she's just gotten really good at hiding it from everyone, even herself." he said softly.

"Level with me Logan, was the thing with the rat the first time that she's been threatened?" Jamie asked.

"No, she got some fan mail that was a little suspect a couple of months ago, but she didn't want to say anything around her mom and everyone. The letters mentioned her mom, Jordan, and some other people personally. It shook her up." Logan replied.

"Did you keep the letters? It might not hurt to take a look at them, see if we can come up with something." Jamie suggested.

"Yeah, I made sure that Colby held on to them. I hope this is just some crackpot trying to make a name for himself and not someone who actually wants to hurt Mia." Logan replied as he heard the door to the bedroom open.

Mia came out wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a long-sleeve top. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail, and wasn't wearing any makeup. To most people, she looked anything but the polished superstar that he'd seen on stage the night before, but to Jamie, she looked more like the Mia that he remembered. All fire and sass in a pretty package.

"Did you tell him about the letters Logan?" Mia asked as she downed the rest of her coffee.

"How did you know boss lady?" Logan asked in return.

"Because you still think I can't hear you when you're one room away. We need to get to the theater before Davis loses his shit." Mia replied as she put on her sunglasses.

"Yes ma'am." Logan smiled as he led the way.

* * *

 _I retired my red lipstick 'cause you said you didn't like it_

 _I didn't wear my high heel shoes_

 _'Cause I couldn't be taller than you_

 _I didn't wanna lose my friends, but now it's hard to even find them_

 _It's what you wanted, ain't it?_

 _It's what you wanted_

 _I thought I'd miss you (when it ended)_

 _I thought it hurt me (but it didn't)_

 _I thought I'd miss you_

 _I thought I'd miss you_

 _But I miss me more_

 _I miss my own beat, to my own snare drum_

 _I miss me more_

 _Miss my own sheets in the bed I made up_

 _I forgot I had dreams, I forgot I had wings_

 _Forgot who I was before I ever kissed you_

 _Yeah, I thought I'd miss you_

 _But I miss me more (I miss me more)_

Mia stood on the stage with her band working on one of her newer songs as Jamie and Logan watched from the stands.

"She sounds great today, and she's actually smiling. I've seen precious few of those lately." Logan commented as Mia sang her heart out on what was supposed to be her next single.

"What happened to playing some of her ballads? I haven't heard her do one of those yet." Jamie asked.

"That's because Davis wants the show to be more high energy, less ballads. Says that she needs to project a more edgy persona. Whatever the hell that means." Colby said as she joined them.

"Mia? Edgy? That doesn't sound like her. She's always been more about the music and telling the story than image." Jamie said.

"She still is. It's more Davis than anything else. He keeps pushing for a new image, more badass, less girl next door. That's why she dyed her hair. She keeps the tyrant happy and he stays off our asses. Here are the letters you wanted Jamie. Do you think you can figure out who's doing this?" Colby wondered.

"I don't know, but I can show them to my dad or brother and see if we can pick up anything." Jamie said.

"Well if it isn't the crowned prince of the NYPD." Davis sneered as he joined them.

"Davis, Don't" Colby warned.

"Just pointing out that if he catches Mia's stalker, that it won't be by himself. He needs his Daddy to help him out. Did you really think I wouldn't figure out your family connection to Mia? I mean that you are the Jamie that broke her heart, the reason why she never gets serious about any of the men that she dates. She deserves someone a hell of a lot better than you. And we both know it." Davis said.

"Yeah she does, but it's not you either. She's always had better taste than that." Jamie shot back.

"Really, I'm not the one who caused her to cry on stage every night of her first tour. Her song, Where I Stood. She doesn't sing that song live anymore because it reminds her of you." Davis said.

"Stop it. Both of you. If Mia catches you two fighting she's going to be pissed. Now both of you go and do your jobs." Colby ordered.

Davis smirked and walked away. Jamie glared at his retreating back before turning to Colby.

"How do you guys stand him?" he asked.

"Mia calms him down. He really thinks he has a shot with her., but the joke's on him. She doesn't see him that way. " Colby replied as she glanced at her phone.

"Was he telling the truth about the reason she stopped performing that song live?" Jamie asked suddenly.

"I don't know, Mia had a hard time for awhile. She dated a few other guys since you two broke up, but that song was her first big hit. She poured all of the pain from your breakup into that song. After a few months, it got better, but finally she had it removed from the song list. As far as the reason, you'll have to ask her, but good luck getting her to answer. She changes the subject every time someone asks her about it." Colby said as she continued watching the rehearsal.

* * *

"You killed it up there tonight Boss Lady." Logan said a few hours later as the three of them were on the way back to the hotel.

"Thanks Logan, it felt good being up there tonight. Now all I want to do is shower and get some sleep. What time is yoga in the morning?" Mia asked as she glanced at her phone.

"Around nine, I figured you would want to sleep a little. Do Jamie and I have to do yoga with you tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"No, as fun as it would be to watch the two of you do yoga, I don't want either of you to end up in traction at the hospital, like last time." Mia teased.

"Hey that was not my fault. I didn't know that my body was not meant to bend that way." Logan laughed.

"Yeah, and it took oh about a week or two for you to stop being sore." Mia giggled.

"What happened?" Jamie questioned curiously.

"Well we were on tour and I booked a Yoga session, Logan thought that he would join me, and let's say it was tougher than it looks. He pulled muscles in both arms and threw his back out." Mia explained through fits of laughter.

"Nice, yeah, I like we will opt out of that." Jamie replied laughing along with her.

"You better, we both know if you end up in the hospital, I will end up having to explain to your family how the incident occurred." Mia shot back.

"Yeah, you're probably right, and then all of you would mock me left and right." Jamie teased.

"Of course we would. I'm sure Danny and Erin would want pictures of you doing yoga." Mia teased back.

Once they arrived back at the hotel, Mia took a shower and changed into her pjs. She walked into living room area and smiled at finding Jamie on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. He stopped when he found a movie that Mia hadn't seen in awhile. It was , _The Grudge_ , and it had always been one of her favorite horror movies.

"Ooo I love this movie!" she exclaimed when he looked at her.

"I know, remember when I took you to see it. We ended up going to see it three times after that." Jamie reminded her.

"You were a good sport, I know you never cared much for horror flicks considering all your family has seen on the job." Mia replied.

"You loved them so I figured I could deal with sitting through them every once in awhile. Besides, you sat through several westerns for me that I know you didn't like watching." Jamie reminded her as he sat the remote down.

"True. I knew how much you liked watching them with your dad, brothers, and Gramps. I liked spending time with all of you." she said as she wrapped a blanket around the two of them.

The two of them sat and watched the rest of the movie in silence, falling back into the easy routine that they'd once had. After the movie was over, Jamie noticed that Mia had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He thought back to all of the things that they had shared over the years, and it made him ache for the closeness they'd shared. She had been his best friend, lover, and closest confidant. He realizes in that moment that he missed her, and he had been a jerk to let her walk out of his life ten years before that. It was then that he decided that he would do whatever he could to make her see that he wanted to at least be her friend, even if that was all he ended up being.

He gently laid her down on one end of the couch and covered her with the blanket before going to the other end and falling asleep himself.

* * *

The following morning, after showering and feeling refreshed from her yoga session, Mia was looking at a couple of outfits, trying to figure out what to wear to Sunday dinner at the Reagan's. She wanted to look nice, but not like she was trying too hard. She finally settled on a nice pair of black leggings with a long, pale green sweater and boots.

Despite the fact that she had been born and raised in New York, Mia loved wearing her boots, it made her feel good, and when she'd been in college, she'd sang "These Boots Are Made for Walkin," by Nancy Sinatra for a talent show. Since then she'd collected several pairs and it was something that made her feel strong and confident. That was one of the reasons that she had chosen Country music, her dad had loved Country music, and it had been something that they'd shared from the time that she was little until he died. It reminded her of him, and the boots did too. Her dad had been from Texas and he loved his boots, even though no one in New York really wore them.

She decided to wear her hair down and applied some simple makeup. Jess, Missy and Colby had offered to come by her room and help her get ready, but she had shooed them away because she wanted them to enjoy their day off too. She checked herself over in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She was nervous, even though she knew she had absolutely no reason to be. She had been to dinner at the Reagan's house tons of time over the years, both as Jamie's girlfriend as well before and after that. She looked up when she heard a knock on the bedroom door and Jamie poked his head in.

"Hey, you ready to head out? Logan's out in the SUV, he said that either you can ride with him and you two follow me or we can take my Mustang." Jamie said as he held the door open for her.

"It doesn't matter to me, the only thing I ask is that we are not allowed to talk what happened between us last night or anything about the case. I have no desire to think about my stalker today." Mia replied as she grabbed her purse.

"Fair enough." Jamie smirked.

The two walked into the parking garage and Jamie was pleased when Mia got into the passenger side of his car. Neither one of them had noticed that someone else had been watching.

He had watched her get ready to leave with Reagan. She'd looked so beautiful and so innocent. The same way she'd looked the night before, he'd been watching her then too. She'd talked to Reagan about some movie that they had seen together, and then the two of them had sat there watching the rest of it. He'd watched as his beautiful Michelle had fallen asleep with the man that had broken her heart.

"She can't be falling back in love with him again. Not after the way that he treated her. I won't let that happen." he said softly as he let himself into her hotel room.

As soon as he was inside he let all of the anger and disappointment take over. Everyone who had ever treated him like he was invisible would soon know his name and for the first time, he would get everything that he'd ever wanted, including the woman of his dreams. It was then that the idea came to him. He would have to show her that he was the man that she deserved, and that if he couldn't have her...no one would.


End file.
